Brajira of the Messiah
Brajira of the Messiah is the main antagonist of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. He is a mysterious figure who appears as a member of all of the evil organizations faced by the Goseigers before revealing his true identity as a fallen Gosei Angel. Biography Origin Brajira was originally one of the most powerful Gosei Angels. He gained the ability to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after sealing the Yuumajuu leaders, Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as his Yuumajuu guise Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel and conceived of the Earth Salvation Plan, a ritual to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. Because of this, the other Gosei Angels refuse to aid him and imprisoned him for his crimes. However, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel forward from his time into the present, losing his humanity in the process, right as the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar arrives to Earth. As Buredoran of the Comet Guising himself as Buredoran of the Comet, Brajira allied with the Warstar armada to destroy the Gosei Angels. However, Buredoran was simply using Warstar to further his own plot, planning on disposing of them once they served their purpose. Brajira won his way into Mons Drake's ranks by providing to the Bibi Bugs. The fallen angel eventually discovered that five trainee Gosei Angels were on Earth and had become the Goseigers. Following GoseiRed's final battle with Dereputa, Buredoran noticed that the prison of Makuin and Kinggon had resurfaced. As Buredoran of the Chupacabra Brajira then released the monsters he had once sealed away and shifted his identity to Buredoran of the Chupacabra, claiming to be a Yuumajuu who had escaped imprisonment. As with the Warstar, Brajira was only using Makuin and Kinggon to defeat the Goseigers. However, when he attempted to betray Makuin and Kinggon, the two revealed that they were already aware of his treachery and set him up to be defeated by the Goseigers. As Buredoran of the Chimatsuri Following the deaths of the Yuumajuu, Buredoran reemerged disguised as an Ayakashi named Buredoran of Chimatsuri. Claiming to be the descendant of Doukoku Chimatsuri, Brajira was able to obtain the assistance of Shitari of the Bones and the other Gedoshu. Buredoran attempted to take control of Shinken Red and use his fire Modikara to move the Sanzu Rivers' waters into the Gosei World through a portal that opens every two centuries. However, the plan failed with Buredoran being struck down by Ground Hyper Gosei Great. As Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Buredoran's body was recovered by Metal Alice of the Matrintis Empire who delivered him to Robogog, the leader of the Matrintis. Robogog rebuilt Buredoran as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg and, knowing of Buredoran's true identity, opted to erase Buredoran's memories save for his name and hatred of the Goseigers to ensure his permanent loyalty. However, Metal Alice eventually took pity on Buredo-RUN and gave him back his memory. After Robogog was defeated, Buredo-RUN destroyed Robogog's Salvation Cell switch and revealed that he had regained his memories. Buredo-RUN then criticized Robogog, calling the Matrintis Empire a "foolish ex-human illusion" before throwing Robogog's head up in the air and killing him with missiles. Buredo-RUN then finished off Metal Alice before exiting the scene. Brajira reveals himself Buredo-RUN then took control of the Matrintis's Terminel fortress and renamed it Labyrindel. He eventually revealed his true form to Goseigers, Brajira of the Messiah, a fallen Gosei Angel. He brainwashed Gosei Knight into being his servant, but Gosei Knight broke free of his control. Brajira then began the final preparations for his plan. After his Dark Headders were defeated and turned into wedges, Brajira was visited by the spirits of Mons Drake, Makuin, Kinggon and Robogog, who all held a grudge against him. Brajira mocked the spirits for trusting him before casting them away. Gosei Knight then attempted to attack Brajira, prompting the fallen angel to blow up Labyrindel to try and get rid of him. Brajira then fought the Goseigers for a final time. The Goseigers managed to fatally wound him, but that didn't stop him from using the last of his powers to set in motion the Nega End. Unfortunately for Brajira, the Goseigers were able to stop the Nega End with their Gosei Global technique, foiling his plans once and for all. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Super 199 Hero Great Battle During the events of Super Sentai 199 Hero War, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King to battles Gokai Red and Gosei Red, but was defeated. Brajira was later revived again along with his Buredoran guises and other Super Sentai villains before they were all defeated by the combined finishers of the past 33 Sentai mechs, Gosei Great, and GokaiOh. ''Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Super Hero Taisen'' Brajira and his Buredoran disguises are later revived again as members of Dai-Zangyack. Forms While they started off as disguises, Brajira eventually gained the ability to create clones of his aliases. Buredoran's name comes from Blade Runner. Copies of Buredoran's forms were summoned by Brajira for the giant battle between the Black Cross King's forces and the mecha of the 35 Super Sentai. they were all defeated by Sentai Giant Robos in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. In Super Hero Taisen He was again summoned by Brajira with his other clones, Buredoran of the Comet, Buredoran of the Chupacabra, and Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Evil Spirits forms when he was resurrected as part of Dai-Zangyack. *'Buredoran of the Comet' is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Brajira when he joined up with Warstar and became one of Mons Drake's top commanders, armed with the Buredolancer and able to use the Comet Bullet, firing an energy blast from his hand. *'Buredoran of the Chupacabra' is a house centipede-like alias adopted by Brajira when he joined up with the Yuumajuu, armed with the Buredolicer gauntlets. As a Yuumajuu, Buredoran's name now includes the kanji for "warrior". *'Buredoran of the Chimatsuri' is the form Brajira assumed in the events of Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku to take control of the Gedoshu by presenting himself as the heir to Doukoku Chimatsuri. *'Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg' is an ammonite-like alias adopted by Brajira when he was drafted into the Matrintis Empire, outfitted with the BuredoLaunchers in his shoulders and the Buremerangs that he uses as close-range weapons. As a Matrintis member, Buredoran's name includes the English word RUN. Gallery BuredoranChimatsuri.jpg|Brajira as Buredoran of the Chimatsuri. Trivia *Brajira's backstory as a rogue angel who betrays his kin is a direct reference to Lucifer. *Although Goseiger received polarizing reception over the design of its heroes and its overall story, the reception to Brajira has been generally favorable due to the darkening effect he has on the plot. *Brajira has some similarity to Great Leader of Shocker from Kamen Rider series. Both of them has several incarnations and has pivotal roles in several villainous factions. However, while the Great Leader's incarnations all served as leaders in their respective organizations, most of Brajira's forms served as a major member in the first three enemy factions Goseigers faced. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Control Freaks Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Crossover Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Priests Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Changer Category:Genocidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortals Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Revived Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Summoners Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Heretics Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Contradictory Category:Symbolic Category:Spy